Message Gone Wrong
by Reina no Perro
Summary: Saru(OC) just wanted to give the message to the scientist and o back to her room for a nap. But things didn't go so smoothly... An attempt at humor.


I do not own Bleach!

I know it's short, but give me a chance, please?

Saru scrunched up her nose in disgust as a terribly, horrible, disgusting smell reached her over sensitive nostrils. She should have known better than to be here but fate decided to be cruel today. It's not like she had a choice anyway.

She had been sent by Lord Aizen to go and retrieve Szayelaporro for the Espada meeting. She had been reluctant to go but if she had wanted to back talk him she was silenced quickly by him with a mere raise of his raitsu. Kuromu had been fast to shut up then and simply walked out of the room. She was rebellious, not stupid. Besides, the tanned beauty was already in trouble for her prank against Yammy yesterday. Though the joke was kind of childish and foolish she had no regrets. She smiled at the memory. The large man was soaked from head to toe in a mysterious purple liquid she had found while snooping around in Szayelaporro's room. Yammy had chased her around the base and would have caught if Szayelaporro hadn't came and "saved" her. And by save I mean he had told Yammy to stop being childish and then made her scrub the floors of his entire building. It was punishment for breaking and entering his precious laboratory. The brown-eyed arrancar had cursed at the scientists in her mind. After cleaning his laboratory she had decided that she wouldn't want to be Szayel's enemy. While she cleaned the building she came across many potions, beakers filled with mysterious liquid, and various torturing if he asked Aizen if he could experiment on her with that stuff? The young arrancar shuddered at the thought.

While she was so caught up in her thoughts Saru didn't notice that the door that she standing in front of was opened and a tall, lanky man with short pink hair and glasses was standing before her and was watching her in amusement and curiosity. Carefully he brought his hands down to place his hands on her shoulders, the action causing Saru to snap out of her thoughts and stiffen, and leaned down to smile at her with fake enthusiasm. "Well if it isn't my favorite little arrancar! And what, may I ask, are you doing at my door? Is Nnorita finally tired of your mouth and has sent you here for punishment?" He asked while a smirk slowly crawled onto his pale face. Saru growled low in her throat and was fast to jerk herself out of his hold. She glared at him, "Shut up you twat! You're late for the meeting. Lord Aizen sent me to retrieve you, so get your flat ass moving!" Saru yelled with her trademark fierceness. Szayel tried to feigned hurt, but his act was cut short when the arrancar stomped on his foot with enough force to break it. He shrieked out in pain and quickly reached down to cradle the injured anatomy. Saru smirked with triumph and was about about to walk away from the scientist when his words stopped her. "I don't know why Nnorita keeps you," he stopped to glare at her backside while slowly lowering his foot back onto the white marble floors, and wincing when it made contact, "You are nothing but a delirious little girl who doesn't know the meaning of stop. We thought that he wouldn't get another fraccion after he got Telsa but he surprised us all when he brought you back. Such a fragile little thing," Szayel simpered as Saru glanced over her shoulder at him, uncertainty in her eyes and scowl firmly planted on pouty lips. Then suddenly she flipped back to her usual facade; fierce brown eyes, bored body language and a ghost of a smirk. But alas, he already saw her weakened. Not liking where this was going Saru quickly tried to defend her honor, "You don't know-"" she was cut off by Szayel as he walked up to her, taking long strides, and putting a slender finger to her lips. She stared up at the man, dumbstruck.

He smiled a sickening smile, "Or are you more than his subordinate? Maybe even his little whore? Heh. It wouldn't surprise me if Nnorita was a pedophile. Hell he might even be raping Telsa! He-"

SLAP!

Szayel found himself staring at the wall, a shocked expression on his face. He was vaguely aware of the pain blooming on his face, specifically his left cheek, and raised his hand to touch it. He flinched slightly when his hand made contact. The left side of his face was turning a very bright red and in the shape of a hand. He slowly turned his head to look at her an dumb expression glued to his face. Saru's eyes was one of renewed fierceness as she glowered at him. "I don't care what you say or do to me, but don't you ever say anything about Nnorita-sama or Telsa! They are far better then you'll ever be! Nnorita-sama is the greatest thing to ever happen in my pitiful life..." She had muttered that last part but he was just able to hear it. Szayel could have sworn he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes but she had quickly turned her head and ran away from him. Or at least she tried. The moment she turned around she bumped into a hard, muscular chest and fell smack on her bottom. Saru rubbed her sore butt as she got up and was about to yell at the man she had bumped into but the words died in her mouth when she saw exactly who she bumped into.

"N-Nnorita-sama..!" she whispered with wide eyes and trembling lips. She quickly got to her feet and bowed to the lanky man while short choppy brown hair fell over her head like a small curtain. With his trademark grin in place Nnorita leaned down to grip her chin and pull her up to look at him. A slight blush had dusted itself across her cheeks and nose. It was obviously because he was there. Nnorita couldn't stop himself from frowning though when Saru question him on why he was gave her a simple reply, "The meeting just ended a few minutes ago. Aizen decided to just send someone to give him the important details on it. When I left that wretched meeting and returned to my room, only Telsa was there. So I came to find what belongs to me," Nnorita glanced up at Szayel with an unknown emotion in his black eyes.

"A-ah. Gomenasai Nnorita-sama." Saru, mentally cursing herself for stuttering, mumbled with her usual facade back in place, minus the twitching eyebrow. "Now, come with me Saru. I think a punishment is desperately needed, along with a apology for abandoning Telsa~" She slowly got up from the ground and dusted off the imaginary dust. With a dramatic sigh, the arrancar dutifully turned her back to Szayel and followed behind Nnorita to the 5th Espada barracks, where a confused Telsa greeted them with a confused stare and wave. Saru meekly waved back with a rosy blush, Nnorita merely grunted in greeting as they both continued walking to his room.

^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^^::^

Szayel stared at the spot that the doe-eyed arrancar previously stood. His eyes were unseen as a random light reflected off their surface. Then he suddenly hummed as he turned back to his room, a small smirk crawling up his pale face. He pushed up his glasses, now one eye showing while the other stayed blinded out. "Till next time, my little experiment. Hopefully we won't be interrupted."


End file.
